Two Catholic Boys
by Logan GC
Summary: A soldier out of time and a blind man have a quick talk in church.


**Author's Notes:** I do not own anything related to **Captain America** or with **Daredevil.** All characters and respective media are owned by **Marvel Comics** , which in turn is owned by **Disney**. Story takes place before the events of _The Winter Soldier_ and before the events as seen in season one of _Marvel's Daredevil_. Enjoy.

Being raised Irish Catholic, Steve Rogers considered himself a good Christian boy when he was in his youth. Every Sunday, he'd put on his nicest suit and go with his parents to morning service. He'd listen from what the priest would say about the saints, the martyrs, the miracles, the parables.

Though when his parents died, Steve started to not go every Sunday. Listening to service was something he could not afford at the time, especially when he had to live on his own in addition to how weak and sickly he was. He started to go to church less when the Depression worsened, as Steve had to take multiple jobs at once just to afford his monthly rent. And when Steve finally got himself drafted in the military to serve his country as Captain America in the war, going to church was practically non-existent.

Despite all this, Steve kept his faith. Every night, he would do a quick prayer before going to bed, sometimes asking his parents to help through times of need. During the war, when taking a life of a fellow man became blurred to protect the innocents Hitler and the Red Skull massacred on a daily, Steve would pray for forgiveness before going to bed. Yes, what HYDRA and the rest of the Nazis were doing was unspeakable and Steve was doing his duty as the soldier he is to stop them without hesitation, taking a life was still a sin no matter how evil these men were. Steve would remind himself that he joined the war because he hated bullies, not to kill for the sake of killing, but that these men needed to be stopped.

After his reawakening, Steve's faith was shaken slightly. On some nights before going to sleep, he'd ponder whether God purposely kept him alive for cruel irony as almost everyone he ever knew was gone and those who were still alive were on Death's doorstep. Though, his inner conflict with his faith would face its ultimate test when the actual Norse god Loki summoned an army of aliens to rain death and destruction on New York. Knowing that extraterrestrial life exists and almost wiped New York City off the map would make anyone who witnessed the attack question his or her faith.

But for Steve, his faith only strengthened. Ever since the attack on the city, Steve now knew why God kept him alive in a century so foreign to him. Captain America is needed once again, now more than ever that the Earth has gotten the attention of alien warlords who plan on domination. And as a member of the Avengers, Steve promised himself and to God that he will protect every last innocent soul with his dying breath when more invaders want the Earth to be theirs.

Currently, Steve has been working with S.H.I.E.L.D, being assigned missions with Natasha Romanoff to stop any would-be threats. Although the captain knew he was doing the right thing as the good soldier he was, a little voice in the back of his head would tell him that something doesn't feel right working at the agency. Regardless, Steve managed to convince Fury to give him the weekend off. When the veteran spy asked why, the captain responded that he'd "needed to do something important." Steve journeyed back to New York, the first Avenger walking through the city streets and looked at the damage the battle had left in its wake. Buildings, especially in midtown and the west side, were in need of reconstruction. Scaffoldings and construction sites were everywhere, with workers doing their best to return their city back to the way it was before.

The damage also left its mark in Hell's Kitchen especially, as Union Allied Construction was the most prominent reconstruction company shown throughout the streets. As Steve walked through the streets in the Kitchen, he saw an old church a block away. Being dressed in civilian attire and that service was over three hours ago, maybe just visiting the church wouldn't be too much trouble.

The blonde-haired captain entered the church, taking a look at the interior. The inside wasn't too big but at the same time, not too small either. Two rows of pews stretched down from the door to the chapel up front. As Steve walked down the middle, at the front of the chapel was Jesus, his head bleeding from the crown of thorns as he is crucified. Steve kneeled before the wooden statue, performing his cross before turning to the right side and sat in one of the pews.

The World War II veteran glanced around the church and noticed he was the only one here. Steve felt at ease, he didn't really bask in attention like Stark. The church did really remind him of the one he used to go when he was a kid with his parents. The thought of those memories brought a small smile to his face.

The captain's musings were interrupted at the sound of the church doors opening, Steve turning to see the new arrival. The newcomer is a brown-haired man with fair skin who looked to be in his late twenties dressed in a sharp black suit. Steve couldn't see the man's eyes, as he wore red-tinted glasses. In his hand he had a cane, the man using it to scan where he was going by lightly tapping the floor in front of him, which confirmed to Steve that this man is blind. The captain watched as the man stopped in front of the chapel, and like Steve, kneeled before the statue of Jesus and performed his cross. The blind man then stood and turned around, looking for a seat in one of the pews. The blind man walked close to where Steve was sitting, before the man's cane lightly tapped Steve's foot.

"I'm sorry." The man began apologizing. "Would you mind if I sit here? It's where I usually sit, if you don't mind of course." The man requested kindly.

Steve, wanting to be polite, conceded to the blind man's request. "Yeah, by all means." The super soldier replied, moving over to create some space.

The blind man gave a small grin of appreciation. "Thank you." The stranger replied, taking a seat next to Steve. The two men shared a silence, each one wondering what to say to the other next. The stranger decided to speak up first. "Matthew Murdock. My friends call me Matt for short." He introduced, extending his hand out for a shake.

Steve shook it firmly. "Steve Rogers." The captain introduced, which earned a raised eyebrow from the other man.

"As in Captain America?" Matthew clarified. "I am talking to _the_ Captain America? Or is this is a joke because I'm blind?" The soon-to-be lawyer asked.

"No I'm actually who I say I am, I swear." Steve promised to Matthew with all the honesty he could muster. The blind man cocked his head slightly, with Steve given the impression that Matthew was analyzing the super soldier behind those glasses. After a few seconds, Matt grinned before re-straightening himself.

"What brings you all the way to Hell's Kitchen, Captain?" Matthew asked. "If it's because of service, I'm afraid it ended a couple of hours ago."

Steve sighed slightly. "I wanted to visit New York again, to see the aftermath what the battle left." The super soldier replied, in which the blind man nodded, both men having a moment of silence for all the damage and lives lost before Steve spoke up. "As for the church, it reminded me of the one I used to go to when I was a kid." Steve replied, thinking fondly of his parents bringing him to church every Sunday. His nostalgic grin faltered slightly. "Though to be honest, I haven't really gone to church in a while." The super soldier added.

Matthew chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I too try to go every Sunday when I can. Today, I got held up from where I intern. That's why I missed the service today." The blind man explained his presence here.

Steve turned to the blind man, curious as to where Matthew interns. "What do you plan on doing as a job?" The super soldier asked.

"Defense attorney." Matthew replied, still keeping his grin. "And yes, the whole 'justice is blind' thing hasn't been lost on me." He added, causing both men to chuckle. With the atmosphere more comfortable, Steve spoke up again.

"Would you mind if I ask you a question?" The captain asked.

Matt sighed, knowing full well of what kind of question it is. "I haven't always been blind." The soon-to-be attorney replied, answering immediately.

Steve hummed quietly, figuring that most people would ask Matthew that question. "How were you blinded? If it's okay to ask." The super soldier added.

Matt adjusted his glasses before answering. "Car accident, when I was nine." The brown-haired man said, his neutral tone carrying a hint of sadness remembering on that day was the last time he would ever see.

The blonde-haired captain felt sympathy towards the other man, to experience such a hardship that young. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine what it must've been like, to be blind for the rest of your life." Steve said in a sincere tone.

Matt nodded towards the captain. "I can't imagine what it must've been like to be frozen for seventy years." The blind man replied, the two men now in silence as they remember the events that changed their lives forever.

"Yeah…" Steve replied that sounded like a whisper. The captain thought about all the friends he made during the war, and Bucky, his best friend since childhood. All gone.

Wanting to lift the somber mood away, Matt spoke up. "What is it that you do today, Captain? Other than save the world." The brown-haired man asked.

Steve paused, wanting to careful of what to say to a civilian. "I work for the government, helping out where I can." The captain replied, before frowning. "Though sometimes, I wonder if what I do helps people. Instead, I feel as though the people I work for have other motives." Steve confessed, knowing full well how secretive Fury and Natasha were on the Hellicarrier when he discovered that S.H.I.E.L.D was using HYDRA technology to make weapons.

Matt sighed. "Unfortunately Captain in this day and age, the line between good and evil isn't as clear cut as it was in World War II. Now, there isn't any definitive bad guy. The line is blurred, and our moralities are challenged because of it. Sometimes, there isn't a good path to follow. Sometimes, we just have to pick the lesser of two evils." The soon-to-be lawyer spoke, in which Steve listened to the other man. "And sometimes, we have to go the distance just to make it each and every day." Matthew said, which resulted in the super soldier lifting an eyebrow at the boxing reference.

"Going the distance? You a fan of boxing?" Steve asked, a boxer himself.

Matt grinned slightly. "My dad was a boxer. He had a 24-31 record before he…" He paused, gripping his cane tightly. Swallowing a sob over what happened to his father, he continued. "My dad always wanted me to study, he didn't want me to be like him. I hope once I become an attorney, I can use the law to help my city and the people in it."

Noticing his last statement, Steve smiled. "Your father would be proud." The captain complimented as honest as possible.

Matt chuckled quietly. "Yeah, I hope so." The blind man replied, before his phone began to ring. "One second." Matt said before answering the call. "Hello? Yeah Foggy." Steve watched as Matt's lips formed a tight line. "Yeah, okay. Yeah, yeah… I'll be on my way." Matt then ended the call and placed his phone inside his suit jacket. "Well, I'm afraid I have to go. Something's come up. I enjoyed our talk." Matt announced, before both men stand.

"It was a pleasure, Mister Murdock." Steve stated.

"Likewise, Captain." Matt replied, both men shaking hands. When the handshake ended, Matt proceeded to walk out. Just as when he was about to walk out the door, Matthew turned to the Avenger. "We both want to play by the rules, but at the same time, we shouldn't forget that it is our duty to protect the innocent. And if the law isn't enough or if those in power plan to do something to hurt the people, we have to do what we feel is right." Matt stated, his words echoing through Steve's thoughts. The blind man gave a final nod of farewell before leaving, with only the super soldier left in the church.

The blonde-haired captain thought of the blind man's words. Would S.H.I.E.L.D plan to hurt people they upheld to protect? Afterall, Fury planned to make weapons based on HYDRA technology. Steve could only sigh, as if S.H.I.E.L.D continues to go down this road, things would only get worse for an organization already doing shady practices. Looking back at the wooden statue of Jesus one last time, Steve walked out of the church, intending on talking to Fury.


End file.
